Never Did I Think That I Would Be Caught In The Way You Got Me
by livixbobbiex
Summary: During one of their movie trips, Nagisa starts experiencing a certain kind of problem that plagues many teenage boys. Thankfully, Karma's right there to give him some 'help'. There's only one way this can turn out... Also known as 'Karma has a lowkey exhibitionist kink'


It wasn't a date, Nagisa reminded himself again and again. Why would it be? His friendship with Karma, despite being technically years old, was still freshy revived. They were tentative around each other, an invisible distance between them. But they were still _friends_. It didn't matter that Karma had worn Nagisa down about coming to see this particular movie with him, or that he'd payed for the tickets and popcorn.

But they were pressed close, shoulder to shoulder. With Nagisa's strict curfew, they'd had to go to a daytime showing, and despite it still being the summer break, that meant it wasn't that busy. Karma had dragged him straight to the back row, claiming it had the best overall view. Nobody else seemed to agree with them, instead gathering rows ahead. So they were sat closer than they needed to be, Karma's breath ever so slightly tickling his cheek whenever he whispered something about the movie, which was frequently.

(He was aware of these things.)

(How could he not be? He'd had somewhat of a… _crush_ on Karma since they were thrown into the same class years ago.)

Nagisa wasn't exactly following the plot. Not that it wasn't interesting, or a good movie, but _because_ Karma was so close, and whispering into his ear. He laughed at something on the screen, then, shoulders shaking and rubbing up against Nagisa's. Perhaps it was a little weird, but he liked Karma's laughter- his natural, non teasing laughter, that was. It was surprisingly quiet, accompanied by crinkled eyes.

(The word cute stuck him for a moment, but Nagisa had to disregard it, because cute was a thing that Karma was decidedly not.)

"Are you okay, Nagisa kun?" Karma said, a little louder than his past volume, causing him to jolt.

Nagisa had to pretend that he hadn't just been having a debate in his mind about whether Karma was cute. He shifted in his seat, choosing to nod instead of actually reply. Lest anything embarrassing happen. To try and feign concentration, he kept his eyes fixed on the screen, as though he was truly invested in whatever was happening until Karma dropped it.

Shrugging, Karma reached over, digging his hand into the popcorn bucket that was resting on Nagisa's lap. Between them (Nagisa was a somewhat nervous eater), they'd almost finished the whole thing, though the film hadn't even reached its climax yet. It was a pretty deep bucket, too, so he was rummaging for a few seconds until his hand just stilled.

Looking up at what was on the screen, Nagisa's face immediately went red. He knew this wasn't a _dirty_ movie, otherwise they wouldn't have been old enough to get in, but regardless the characters were going at it. He always felt at the very least awkward, watching this kind of thing, but it was so much worse with Karma beside him.

"Nagisa kun~" Karma was leaning over again, lips pressed _right_ to his ear. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Nagisa got out.

He could _feel_ Karma smirk. "What, you've never watched porn before?"

(Gods have mercy on him.)

This was not a conversation he really wanted to be having with anybody, let alone _Karma_ , who would take this information either way and use it against him. Truth be told, Nagisa _hadn't_ , but that didn't mean he was completely innocent either! With the way his mother was, he wouldn't risk trying to look it up, not that he cared much about that kind of thing. There was an assassination and a world to save! That wasn't to say he'd never seen anything of the sort, being in the same class as Okajima meant he'd seen more than just a few glimpses of adult magazines. He also had to get changed with all the guys for PE every day, and _girls_ was pretty much the most popular topic. Nagisa didn't ever join in.

(Karma didn't join in any of those conversations either.)

(It wouldn't surprise Nagisa if he was just recording them for blackmail though.)

It didn't help that on screen, the heroine was doing the exact same thing to her love interest. The position was more intimate, since she was sitting on his lap, but that didn't matter. Because once the thought had begun to invade his mind, he was suddenly imagining that it was him and Karma in that position. His mouth went bone dry, imagining Karma sitting on top of him, licking his ear, tilting his head back…

"Q-quit it," Nagisa got out, since Karma was still so close.

Nagisa's fate was sealed when he realised Karma hadn't moved his hand from the popcorn bucket yet. Which, unfortunately, meant his hand was exceptionally close to Nagisa's crotch. Almost as if Karma could read his mind, his hand jostled, scooping around the bottom of it. That movement, on top of everything else, was enough apparently for his trousers to suddenly get _very_ tight.

(He was a teenage boy, okay? It happened!)

(Out of literally nowhere sometimes too. So a situation like this didn't have to _mean_ anything.)

Since he pulled away a little, Nagisa dared to look at Karma. He regretted it immediately, because Karma was looking at him with mischief all over his face. Karma took his sweet time putting the one piece of popcorn he'd retrieved in his mouth, chewing it very slowly before licking the salt from his fingers. He had to be doing it on purpose.

He tilted his head. "Why did you suddenly grip the bucket harder?"

"I'm not!" Nagisa tried to defend, but even he knew how unconvincing that was.

"Tell me you're not _actually_ turned on," Karma reached across, like he was going to move the bucket. _Definitely_ not wanting that to happen, Nagisa tugged at the same time. However, he miscalculated Karma's intention, and tugged it the same way Karma pushed, removing the bucket from his lap completely and accidentally forcing Karma's hand right into his lap.

Apparently it had been zero to a hundred with him, because Nagisa gasped at that, shockwaves travelling from his groin up through his body. Despite being in a loud room, with the movie playing, there was no way Karma didn't notice that. He could tell, by the curious way Karma was looking at him. Nagisa hadn't checked how visual his arousal was, but he was certain Karma could probably feel that too.

They seemed to have entered a weird kind of limbo where neither of them knew what to do. Karma hadn't moved his hand, which was still applying pressure to his crotch, and it was slowly driving Nagisa _insane_. He tried his best to resist every instinct to buck up and grind into it, because Karma was his best friend and that would be _weird_. Probably some sorted of sexual harassment, too.

Karma leant in again. "Do you want some help with that?"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa trembled, afraid of what he _did_ mean.

Suggestively, Karma rubbed his hand back and forth a few times. It didn't matter that it was through the material of his trousers, and the sensation was somewhat dulled. It set him alive. If he hadn't been turned on before, now his crotch was _burning_. There was no way it was going to go back down on its own, not this far gone. He grabbed Karma's wrist, though, feeling like he was about to shoot off anyway.

It was _so_ good. "R-right here?"

Karma looked around them. "Nobody's looking."

(They really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this. They could get kicked out or banned for life or even arrested. Not to mention that Karma was his friend.)

(But Nagisa knew what his answer was going to be anyway.)

Hands trembling, he let go of Karma's wrist, as if to give him permission to continue. There was another pause in their actions, before Karma ground his palm again. Nagisa was thrilled right down to the core. It only took a couple of rubs for Nagisa to lose control of his own breaths, panting under Karma's – apparently – knowing hands.

He shot Karma a look of betrayal, when he stopped his motions. Karma just raised his eyebrow, reaching over for the popcorn bucket. For a moment, Nagisa was confused, but then he tugged it back onto Nagisa's legs. He caught on, then. If anyone did happen to turn around and look at them, then they'd just think Karma was eating popcorn. His hand returned to where it was, then, fingers dancing over his trouser zipper.

"Okay?"

It seemed Karma wasn't actually going to go any further, not without Nagisa confirming it. He knew right then without a doubt that his body wanted more of Karma, more hands on him, more friction, _more_. But he also realised how stupid this was. Not only were they literally in a public place, but Karma had never shown him any kind of romantic inclination before, and now sex out of nowhere? Well, not _sex_ , but sexual activity.

Nagisa's body won out, apparently. "Okay."

His fingers didn't move. "Ah ah ah, aren't you forgetting something?"

" _Please_."

Swallowing his pride was worth it, apparently, because Karma really did pull down his zipper and _ohmygodthiswashappening_. He was shamefully hard already, so all it took was one swift tug to get it out from his boxers. The feeling of Karma's hand actually wrapped around his erection was _far_ more than through his trousers.

He had to keep his eyes fixed on the movie screen, where the sex was actually over. Looking at Karma, or worse, what he was _doing_ to him was far too embarrassing. So, straight ahead it was. Karma didn't seem to care, leaning in to bite his earlobe. Nagisa felt himself go red at that, strange considering where his _hand_ was.

Speaking of his hand, Karma didn't really do much with it at first, mostly just feeling him up. Not that it didn't feel good, though, the slight stimulation still stealing his breath away. And then he actually moved, gripping around with his fist to move up and down, and Nagisa's soul ascended out of his body. The strokes were still slow, careful, but Nagisa was barely even aware of that because his hand was so _warm_ , and played him so _well_. It felt words different to his own hand.

(Like he said, he was not _totally_ innocent, but-)

"Hnngh," he released, the strange noise foreign to his own lips.

Karma tutted, stilling his movements. "You're going to have to be a little more quiet than that, _Nagisa kun_ ~"

He shouldn't have been more turned on at the teasing way Karma said his name, but his traitorous erection actually _twitched_. Karma had just reminded him the danger in this, how easily they could be caught… It was so shameful, but that slight fear licking up his spine made him all the more excited. Then there was a deeper, more hidden part of him that wanted to moan out freely, everyone else be damned because it just felt so _good_.

(He _**wasn't**_ going to do that, though.)

Just as his brain was starting to malfunction completely, Karma stopped jerking him. Nagisa felt like he could scream from the sudden onslaught of frustration Before he got the chance, though, Karma released him, running his thumb from root to tip. The light sensation was _maddening_. Nagisa's chest truly started heaving, as he desperately bit his lip to contain any more noises. Just to make things even worse, Karma circled his thumb around the head, applying actual pressure, setting Nagisa's nerves on fire. He couldn't help it, hips bucking up off the seat.

"Woah, you're into this, _aren't_ you?" Karma said lowly, directly into his ear. "And here I thought you were so innocent."

Nagisa was certain he was going to die. " _Karma_ ," he whined, and then clamped a hand over his mouth.

Using his unoccupied hand, Karma reached out for Nagisa's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Say you like it."

Looking into Karma's eyes when they did this made it too intimate. He could see it all over his face, the fire ablaze there. And Karma didn't stop, either, still dragging his thumb across the head. His legs started to shake at that point, lips parting. A distant thought told him that this went beyond a friend helping a friend. But this was not the time for distant thoughts.

He gave in. "I-I like it."

Karma grinned like the cat got the cream. "Just this?" As if to prove his point, he reduced the pressure, so much so there was barely any sensation at all.

"More." Nagisa felt desperate, willing to be Karma's puppet if it meant some kind of release.

"Look at you," he leant in again. "Wish I could take a photo of you making that face, make it my screen saver. Ha! You'd probably like that too, wouldn't you?"

Nagisa whimpered at the suggestion, embarrassment flooding back in.

He kissed his ear. "Don't worry, your sex face is cute."

Like some kind of reward, he wrapped his fist around him completely again. He'd definitely been holding back before, because this time he approached with no mercy. Nagisa was only along for the ride, desperately burying his head into Karma's neck to muffle the noises he just couldn't hold back. His wrist moved swiftly, apparently knowing exactly the right buttons to push, the right angle to twist.

"C-close," Nagisa got out, feeling that warning him was at least polite.

He instantly regretted it, because Karma came to a stop once again, squeezing him at the base. The heat in his groin still raged, but whatever it had been approaching was just _cut_ _off_ , and he was left with this near painful burning. Getting into something like this with Karma, Nagisa should have known his awful personality wasn't just going to fade away. Karma had never showed mercy before.

"But I was having fun~" He mock complained. "Mmm, aren't you, Nagisa kun? I bet we can make this last right up to the credits."

Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut, and then started babbling. "Please _Karma_ I can't I need to cum please _don't stop_."

For a brief moment, his grip faltered, like he was surprised, but then regained confidence. "If you're gonna beg for it… Go on then, cum for me."

His hand sped up with fury, and it was just a matter of seconds, especially with that _command_ , before he snapped. Nagisa tossed his head back, suddenly winded by the orgasm that overtook his body. His mouth flew wide open, but only the tinniest, high pitched mewl escaped his throat. Karma worked him through it, not letting up until he slumped back in his seat.

Heart pounding impossibly hard in his chest, Nagisa finally regained the cognitive ability to consider what the hell had just happened. His best friend, Akabane Karma, had just jerked him off in a public place. And not only had he allowed this, _enjoyed_ it, he'd just cum the hardest he ever had in his life. His body still trembled, from the aftershocks.

Karma looked down at his hand, now covered in cum, quizzically. "Hmm," he sounded, and then sucked on one of his fingers.

It was enough for Nagisa to remember to be embarrassed of this. Out of everything, that was somehow the _worst_ thing. Perhaps, in the haze of arousal, it would have seemed different. But honestly, he just

"Stop!" He hissed, tempted to physically halt him.

Karma let it out of his mouth with a pop. "What? This popcorn was under salted anyway."

As if to prove a point, he used his other hand to take a kernel, smacking his lips. It was too disgusting for Nagisa to bare. He patted his pockets, desperately feeling around for a tissue. When he found it, he immediately thrust it into Karma's hand. Thankfully, he did actually wipe it off, disturbingly nonchalant as he did so.

Nagisa tucked himself back into his trousers, and like that the movie just went on. If he hadn't been paying much attention before, he certainly wasn't now. His mind wouldn't shut up. Karma was sitting beside him so casually, but, surely they couldn't pretend like _that_ never even happened. Could this affect their friendship in a _bad_ way?

(At least there were only ten or so minutes left)

Once the credits started to roll, and the lights came on, Karma stretched out. "What did you think?"

Nagisa's eyes widened. "I-I-"

"Of the _film_ ," Karma specified, his chin tilted up like he was pleased with himself.

"I'd have to watch it again," Nagisa said pointedly. "I wasn't paying much attention."

Karma clicked his tongue. "We'll watch it again when it comes out on DVD."

There was definitely an implication in that. If a handjob was what he got in a public cinema, Nagisa was nervous about what a private viewing would entail. He nodded, though, because it sounded the opposite of bad. Karma removed the popcorn once and for all, and was about to throw the tissue into it.

"Y-you can't just leave that here," Nagisa protested, feeling for whoever's job it was to clean up.

He tilted his head. "You take it then."

Nagisa dodged the soiled tissue like it held a deadly disease. "That's gross!"

"It's _your_ spunk," Karma argued.

"That doesn't mean I want it on a tissue!"

Nagisa tried his best to ignore the way a middle aged woman two rows in front of them glared, definitely having heard a part of that conversation. It wasn't like he could take it back, now, though. They both got out of their seats, exiting the room, where Karma found a bin and made a big show of throwing the tissue out. It almost perfectly signified the end of this, since they both needed to go home. It felt odd, the idea of separating after all of that, but this wasn't meant to be a long trip out.

"I mean it," Karma stopped and looked at him somewhat seriously. "We'll do this again sometime?"

(What, like he could say _no_ to that?)


End file.
